Black Blood
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Black always seems to bleed into red." One-Shot. Fluff Black Star x Soul Eater.


**Okay, so Mellz and I were like... totally freakin' out cus we're going to cosplay Black Star (moi) and Soul (Mellz) but we weren't exactly excited about the prospect of having Black Star and Soul together... idk, we just didn't. So, I promised I would look for a good fanfic to get up pumped! But guess what... I found nothin'. I eman, I found stuff, it just... didn't catch my eye and make me wanna read- ya know? So... I wrote this. For my dearly beloved- Mellzy-Poo 3**

**I know it's short, kind of crappy, doesn't make sense and blah blah blah- but I just wanted to get a feel for writing fanfic on Soul Eater. Which is- beleive it or not- extremely hard to do. So please, just read, if you want to make comments on how wither boy should act, it would be a GREAT help cus it's extremely hard to write a feel-good story about the two when their in such a gay (gay as in happy, people) manga/anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I own... umm... I own.... uhh... I own my...no.... I own- MY PSP! HELLZ YES! I found something I own... me. myself. and I. only. hurhur**

* * *

Black always seems to bleed into red. My black world, inked by a bloody crimson, splattered over the kitchen, the room, the halls, the ceiling… Crystallized fear stains the walls, the floors … my soul. I can't keep it away. It invades my body, takes over my consciousness and controls my heart beat.

…_Boom, Boom…_

Until I can't feel it, until it hurts, until it bleeds- and I cry. I cry with silent, silver tears that track nameless strokes into my face making the bruises of a past lifetime stand more prominent on parchment coloured skin. They etch faceless deaths into golden arches hung above holy ground- and I cry. And all I can think of is the blood, the obsidian gore that reaches into the depths of my soul and takes what's rightfully mine. My sanity.

And in the midst of darkness a streak of blue, flashes through my mind, like lightning, electrifying my nerves and sizzling them to a numb softness. My lungs gasp and take in the new appearance, drowning in the fresh breath that engulfs my mind and eventually takes a hold of me until the darkness, the gore, the lust is gone and all that remains in a heavenly glow of ghostly blue.

And before me stands a man, dressed in a black shirt, grey pants that reach just below his knees and supporting a tattoo on his shoulder. His face looked at my pathetic one; a proud gaze falling on my broken chest. I knew this man, this boy.

"Soul... what have you done..." His voice seemed almost distant, as if he weren't really in front of me, as if his face weren't so close I could touch it, reach out to the warmth and grasp it. He bent down lower, hand on a shoulder that felt like it didn't belong and the other on a leg that felt like it was yearning to depart from me. It hurt to think about, to know that my body parts ached to get away from the dark blood that resides beneath my skin.

I didn't answer as crystalline azure grew closer and closer. I noticed the details in his eyes, how the green consisted of millions of green strands. All different colour greens, mixed together to create one beautiful one, all leading down to the same black point, the black hole in the middle where it seemed like it took in everything- the cold, the pain, the hunger- and let nothing go.

Before I was able to process the though, or even tell my brain to send the message to my arm; I was grasping Black Star's arm, holding with a force I could feel in my forearm, as my muscles tensed and pulled. He shot those azure eyes away from my own and onto my hand, and I immediately felt the warmth leave- the cold return, the pain return... the hunger return. My other hand shot up without my consent, grasping onto soft tendrils of silvery blue and yank his head back to my face. The azure filled my sight again, and I was warm, I was full, I was safe.

"What are you doing, Soul?" I couldn't speak, my tongue limp on dry lips as I pulled him closer, my independent limbs doing whatever they pleased, until he was touching me. His soft, warm lips touched mine, and I could feel it. The beating of my heart; racing.

I slid my eyes closed, watching as the whites of my eyes painted a portrait of the man I held within distant arms.

It wasn't much, just a soft touch of lips but in my chest, beneath my heart, a change started, the obsidian disappearing and crawling back, clawed hands ebbed away, leaving my sight to an unearthly glow.

I felt my hands shake as I regained possession of their movement and made them go where I please, not the other way around. So I did. And the feeling of his soft hair wisped through my trembling fingers as they held a gentler position. I let go of him, allowing myself to catch my breath and lean back away from Black Star. His eyes were closed, a clear and agonizingly pure look of bliss covered his eyes.

"Feeling better, Soul?" I looked around, the numerous dead bodies of our enemies strewn out on the battle field caught my attention.

"Heh, a cool guy can always recover quickly from a battle." Shoving my hands in my packet I rest upon the tree I was left against, and looked upon the starry night.

"Well a God can always heal his most beloved, even in the problem resides within the heart."

* * *

**review =]**


End file.
